It's Not Over, Till the Fat Lady Sings
by Cat123Ghost456
Summary: You can't cure evil, something that's been ingrained in you since you were a child doesn't vanish. How will the Wicked Four fair in the aftermath. BenxMal, Bromance/Romance pairing of Jay and Carlos still being decided.
1. Chapter 1

And the story ended happily...ever...after, right?

Wrong.

Oh sure, Mal had her fairy tale ending, the wicked mother defeated, the prince sweeping her into his arms and Evie was romanced by a nerd.

The two boys, however, we're not having as much luck.

The Auradon News conveniently left out the fact that Jay's stealing problem was habitual, not forced. Kleptomania doesn't just disappear. He didn't realize what he was doing, how he would accidentally bump into someone and steal their wallet, watch or family rings. How his hand would snatch something shiny without a second thought. Despite the small shred of guilt at his actions, his pride was stronger and he wouldn't admit it was a problem.

Fear is another funny thing. It can be bandaged, but not cured. The new scar across Carlos' wrist isn't going to let him forget. He had been casually walking through the marketplace in which the Wicked Four had been granted access to when he spotted a Dalmatian. Not just any Dalmatian, one of the original 101 puppies. Carlos had approached the owner and asked if he could pet the dog, curious to what it felt like. It wasn't as small or furry as Duke. The owner said yes and Carlos had reached forward to pet the dog gently. He missed the warning growl and had no time to jerk his hand away before it clamped down on his wrist.

Jay still was a thief and had a secret stash of valuables.

Carlos's opinion of dogs reverted back to they were evil, Duke was just the exception.

There was also the issue as to the Island's magic boundaries had been shattered. Although they were quickly restored, Jafar among a few others had escaped and were somewhere in Auradon

. ...

Over the next few weeks, the supposed new leaf turned brown.

Mal was not forgiven by everyone, not by a long shot. There were old tomes of the royal rules brought out and even simple common laws declaring she was unfit to be a princess, much less a queen.

Evie did enjoy being able to be intellectual, but she did not have as strong of feelings as she thought towards Doug. It wasn't his fault, she just grew bored very easily. Being tied down like she was in Auradon prevented her creative energy. The restrictions on what they could do and where they could go made her almost long for the island. She was going to visit the market for some cloths, but every stall-owner refused to sell her any.

Carlos had decided he hated dogs and Duke was now no longer on the nice list. He had been working on a project, deciding to try out the school's robotic club and had come back to his room to see Duke chewing through the wires and the stupid mutt had peed on his bed. The few other dogs he encountered would growl at him or go bark like mad. Dogs were disgusting, he had decided, as were the people at this school. He was only one year younger than Jay; Carlos hadn't been blessed in the height department however and he didn't need reminded.

Jay was on a roll. Two class rings, tickets to some opera, someone's apology necklace to their girlfriend and twenty bucks. He stuffed the luxurious items under the loose-floorboard under his bed, for extra protection. Yeah, sure, he loved the team sport and being able to revel in the crowds cheers and hollers, but it was all sweet, blessed attention he could get from crashing a game or stealing something important. Jay also didn't like being one of the guys. First, because they're all bags of dicks. Second, because they mock Carlos. Third, because they always found a way to bring up something uncomfortable about his past. The Island at least had people who respected him.

The Wicked Four knew they needed to have a talk about their current situation. They met in the boy's room and Mal cast a spell so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Look," Carlos started, "I get that we don't have to follow in our parents' footsteps, but I'm starting to say being evil is a hell of a lot better than being good."

Mal shook her head, biting her bottom lip, "Carlos, don't say that, we're supposed to be better!"

Jay snorted and spun a golden bangle on his finger, "Yup, better."

Irritated, Mal shot forward and grabbed the bangle from him. "You too?!" She asked, her voice rising with anger. "I thought we wanted to be different, that we all wanted to-"

"They're sort of right," Evie said timidly, before continuing with more confidence, "I don't want to be my mom in anyway, chasing after prince's is boring, but I still think of the wrong things. I could totally use my brain for much more practical evil. Or everyone here is so naive that I could hand out poisoned apples and they'd all take one."

Quirking his lips, Jay snickered at that and Carlos mulled over the idea of being his own type of evil.

"You're right, I don't really feel like making fur coats out of dogs, but constructing some devices or maybe learning about explosives could work," Carlos announced, smiling deviously as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Hell yeah!" Jay said, and the two high-fived.

"Guys!" Mal pleaded, "None of you want to be good?"

They exchanged glances and shook their heads to the idea of being good.

"Do you still want to be?" Jay asked.

"O-of course," Mal stuttered as her indecision hit her.

"Weren't they saying you can't be with Ben, because you're not a princess, you're not of royal blood, you have a criminal record and you're a sorceress?" Evie commented in a faux casual tone.

"Things can change," Mal said weakly, tears forming in her eyes.

Evie gently grabbed Mal's hand and stared her straight in the eyes, "It's okay to be evil, it's okay to be good. Maybe you can still be good. You could use your powers and your influence the Island, to create a system there, a better one."

"Wow, that's actually a really good idea," Carlos said, nodding in agreement. "That could fix a lot of the problems on the Island. Maybe we don't need good, maybe we just need some order."

"And maybe a little more power," Jay murmured, "It's not really fair Auradon decides everything regardless of our opinions."

Tugging her hand away, Mal glared at them all, earning surprised looks.

"You want to do what? Force people to follow us on the Island, break the barriers and just run rampant on these nice people?"

"Yes," The other three said in unison.

"No," Mal shook her head diligently and sighed. "My spell's wearing off, we'll have to stop here. Promise me, you guys will give this place another chance. Just see if things brighten up. Three weeks and we'll see?"

"Two weeks," Carlos said.

"Fine, just try to stay out of trouble."

...

It was only 3 days later that trouble unfolded. The students at Auradon Prep may or may not have a nasty habit of celebrating the defeats of villains. Uneasily, the four watched as banners and flyers were passed around about the event.

"Hey!" Rapunzel's daughter, Rachelle, greeted them. She was head of the planning committee. "I know this event may bring up bad memories or make you feel unwelcomed, but it's something we do every year. Every one participates!" She scanned them dubiously. "You are going to help out? I mean, I would understand that the children of villains wouldn't want to celebrate their fall, but it is school tradition."

Forcing a smile, Mal said, "Of course we're going to help out! What do you need us to do?"

Rolling his eyes, Carlos leaned over and muttered to Jay about "Mal was already becoming a prissy princess." Within seconds, Mal "accidentally" stomped on his foot, digging her heel into his poor toes.

Rachelle watched them with a frown, she had been counting on them to say no. "Well," she scanned her clipboard, "We need a volunteer in costumes for the reenactments, a hair stylist, a helper in the Dalmatian parade and someone to help carry props to their locations."

A dog parade? Carlos scowled and raised his hand, but Jay beat him to it. "I volunteer for lifting props," He grinned down at Carlos, "Have fun with the dogs."

With his most treacherous, hate-filled glare he could muster, Carlos mimed strangling Jay. The taller boy chuckled and gave Carlos a noogie. Luckily, Rachelle missed this as she marked off Jay's name.

"Alright, so does that mean you'll help in the parade, I know you love dogs now, right?" She asked, smiling innocently at Carlos who rubbed his wrist where the stitches still were.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," He muttered darkly.

"I'll help with costumes," Evie said with a genuine smile.

"I figured you might," Rachelle said, beaming. She flipped her blonde hair back.

"And I can be a hair-" Mal started.

"Actually," Rachelle tsked, "You can't. Ben is the announcer the event and since you're his girlfriend you have to be near him. You won't have to do much, just smile and look pretty." Rachelle eyed Mal with a smirk, "Though that might be hard for you."

"Excuse me?" Mal growled.

"Oh, you heard me," Rachelle teased, "Preparations start at 6 AM, the opening Dalmatian Parade starts at 10 AM, see you all there!"

Evie had to restrain Mal so the girl wouldn't curse the living daylights out of Rachelle.

As Evie and Mal departed for girl talk Jay and Carlos decided to spend the afternoon playing soccer.

"I hate you," Carlos muttered, kicking the ball at Jay's head.

Jay flipped and hit it with his foot, "You love me, everyone does."

Reflexively, Carlos managed to hit it with his knee then kick it over Jay's head again, "You know dogs and I aren't on the best of terms, why did you force me choose that option."

Jumping up, Jay hit with his head and head, before letting it got mid way down in there and delivering a swift kick, aiming it at Carlos' head. Smirking, he put his hands behind his head, "Maybe I thought you'd make a killer hair-stylist."

Carlos jump-kicked the ball, barely hitting it. "Oh har har, very funny, now give me the truth."

Jay kicked the ball hard, and sent it flying into the goal for across the field. "Since when do evil people give you the truth?"

He retorted. Crossing his arms, Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Maybe when they're supposed to be your friend."

Wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulders, Jay looked around suspiciously.

"Come, take a walk with my fellow student," Jay said dramatically, steering Carlos in the direction of the woods.

Carlos eyed him with mistrust, but followed along till they reached a quiet area in the woods. Jay scanned the area and then grinned.

"For revenge, of course. You are the one that ratted out my stash, aren't you?"

"Me, you think I care about your stealing?!" Carlos spluttered, "I didn't even bother to see where you hid all that stuff."

Narrowing his eyes, Jay cracked his knuckles. "You're the only one that's in our room besides me. Who else could have found it?"

"Maybe one of the girls, I don't know, why do you accuse me, right away. I haven't snitched before," Carlos pleaded, "I don't even care, you know what, fine, be this way. I'm leaving." The boy stormed off and Jay stared after him.

"The school's back that way," Jay shouted.

"I know, that's exactly while I'm going this way," Carlos snarled.

Sighing, Jay strode after him and easily picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder.

"What the heck, Jay?" Carlos screeched, pounding his fists against Jay's back.

"We promised Mal two weeks and 'sides, you're helping me find out who really found my stash and snitched," Jay said, laughing.

"Hell no, I'm not helping you after you accused me," Carlos growled, "And I'm not helping in that stupid mutt parade."

"Come now, no need to be snippy," Jay mocked the voice of a prince, "If the nasty beasts shall attack you, I will defend you with my manly muscles."

"I hate you," Carlos muttered again, giving up his struggle.

"You love me, that's why your hands are touching my booty."

"What?!" "It was a joke, dimwit, about you going near my stash," Jay said with a sad groan, his joke having been wasted. "Unless...your hands are on my booty right now."

"In your dreams," Carlos huffed.

The two walked-or rather Jay walked while Carlos stayed slumped over his shoulder-in silence while Jay considered that prompt.

"You'd be on bottom with your hands above your head," He decided.

"That's perverse, that's sick, I think I'm going to throw up," Carlos made retching noises and Jay laughed.

"You'd like it," He added, grinning at his own jokes.

"Put me down so I can beat you to a bloody pulp," Carlos snapped, struggling wildly.

"...Which kind of beat are we talking about here?"

"...ONE MORE INNUENDO AND YOU'RE DEAD," Carlos screeched as they entered the school grounds.

"Scream louder, I want everyone to hear you," Jay said, cackling.

Carlos kicked him in the gut and twisted out of his grip before planting another kick in his groin, in which Jay was too busy laughing to properly defend.

Even though he was in pain, it was worth it, it was definitely worth it. He watched Carlos storm off and started laughing again.

...

END OF CHAPTER!

Author's Note: Such a short chapter, but I wanted to make my presence known in this archive before I started writing more. I'm just hopping on the Gay-Train, don't mind me. I also typed this on my phone so the italics screwed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow! Thanks guys! That was a surprise to see all your reviews and follows/favorites.

 **Story Note:** No more phone typing, though that was done on a splurge of the moment idea. Updates may slow, because of school. **Fun Fact: When I was trying to "Save As" this document, it crashed my software (LibreOffice) and luckily auto-save was last done while I was typing my "End Of Chapter"**

 **Disclaimer** : Tch, if I owned the script and ideas to some movie, I would be a pretty rich kid. Not a pay-check to pay-check one.

 **End of Non-Story Content~**

The big day of the Defeat of the Villains day came rolling around and the loud marching band, that had specially woken up at 4 AM was making it's music heard throughout the dorms.

"Three more years," Mal muttered, shoving her pillow over her head.

Evie glanced at her, drowsily getting up from her bed.

"Oh, cheer up some. At least you get to spend the day with Ben," Mal looked up from her pillow at this.

"Cheer up," the mage scoffed, "I don't like this. Prancing around and pretending to be another princess and listen to etiquette lessons and proper _attitude._ What does it matter? I did just turn against my own mother to save their kingdom?"

"I wouldn't mind being a princess," Evie smirked, "Think about the information you could learn and what you could do." She twirled her hair around her finger.

"As if," Mal dragged herself about her bed and dug around for some clean clothes. "They keep me in the dark about everything. Is this seriously how they all live, depending on the man for everything? I don't mind Ben being in the spotlight all the time, but I don't want to be just the pretty face next to him."

Evie followed suit picking out a dress that went with her eyes, "Oh honey, that's what it looks like. We all know the wives of those kings have them wrapped around their little finger. All it takes is a little, _pushing_."

"You sound like your mom," Mal said grabbing a random tunic and leggings.

Evie flipped her hair and slipped into her dress with a spin, "I'm much better than my mother, I know how to rule. And are you still against our other idea?"

"The one about establishing order on the Island? Isn't that Auradon's-"

"No!" Evie cut her off with a hand over the girl's mouth, "Now you're starting to sound like the princesses. It is not Auradon's job to control our life, it is ours. The Island is falling apart, it needs a strong hand, not a flimsy, dainty, prince hand."

Irritated, Mal shoved her hand away, "Perhaps if I was queen I could have some say over that here."

Pursing her lips, Evie considered it, "It's not enough. I don't think Auradon has the right to make everyone _good_. I bet there's some bad apples here, just like there's some good people on the Island."

"But me being queen would be better than nothing, right?" Mal questioned, her eyes accusing Evie of calling her unfit.

"Of course, Mal, you can do you, and I can do me," Evie assured her.

The two had a stare off as they looked for conflicts in each other's eyes before they both turned away. Evie to her mirror to put on her make up and Mal to her books.

"You said there might be some bad people here?" Mal said.

Shrugging, Evie started putting on mascara.

"Is that really a shock? All it took is a few well placed words from you to upset one girl. Everyone has something they're hiding."

"What are you hiding?" Mal said, quirking her lips in a slight amusement.

Smiling deviously at her reflection, Evie said, "A lot of things, but they wouldn't be secrets if I told you."

"You are defintely not cured of your evil," Mal said with a snort.

"And are you?"

It was meant in a teasing manner, but Mal stopped short, her hand on the post of her bed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't want to do anything to cause others pain, do I?"

With a sympathetic smile, Evie slid over towards the door.

"Only you can answer those questions."

As she slipped out the door, Mal just stared out the window.

"But...I don't know if I do. This all feels so faked, the whole being the prince's girlfriend, having a chance at the throne of Auradon. Yet, I don't want to hurt people like I used to, I don't want to make others cry. But...who am I? That's all I was ever raised to do? How do I know what I want? Who I am?" She was almost crying and she quickly bit down on her lip, bowed her head and straightened her composure.

She held back the same tears she had been holding back her whole life and went out the door to find the prince and be a princess.

…

"Are you up?" Jay asked Carlos as he pulled on his clothes, "You really need to get going to help with that dog parade."

"I'm dead, leave my body here or bury it out back," Carlos said through gritted teeth.

Chuckling, Jay pulled the covers off the bed, forcing the other boy into the cold.

"I'm going, I need to find the thief, since you're no help. You don't know how to question people properly."

Carlos opened his eyes to glare at the other boy.

"You try questioning people while staring up at them. For some reason, people don't take you seriously when you're a foot under them."

"Eat some beans, maybe you'll sprout up," Jay said and slipped out the door before the pillow could hit him.

He accidentally ran into one of the helpers and stole their watch. No time like this time to rebuild the lost items of his stash. Some items he didn't even care for, but he didn't want to let them go. Slipping the watch into one of his many pockets, he headed over to the drama department.

Inside, he found artists hurriedly putting together back drops, Evie and some more chicks sewing furiously, and actors practicing their lines. Putting his hands on the back of his head, he walked up to the guy apparently in charge.

The little guy turned and looked at him, jumped a bit, and then shook his head.

"H-hello, Jake?"

"It's Jay."

"Alright, Jay, if you're helping with props just stay over there." The freckled boy pointed to the far side of the room where some burlier guys were hanging out playing hacky-sacky.

Now those were his kind of guys.

Jay walked over to them casually and he saw them look up curiously.

"Sup?" One asked

"Just helping with props," Jay said and the other boys regarded him.

"Alright, you look pretty tough. I'm Amir, the two look-a-like's are Rachelle's little brothers Fred and Lyol, and the weirdo over there is Daniel," The seemingly scrawny boy said resting the hacky-sacky on his head.

"I'm Jay, but I guess you all already know that, don't you."

"We do," Daniel said, "But the pleasantry is nice."

"So," Amir spun a familiar golden bangle on his finger, "They don't need us for a while, what game we wanna play. This hacky-sacky is getting a little boring."

Jay eyed the bangle, recognizing it as the one he had taken back from Mal and slipped into his stash. But he couldn't exactly say to the man in front of the others, "You stole from me," because the band was never his to begin with.

"Pranks?" Fred suggested and Lyol elbowed him in the gut.

"No," Amir shook his head, "Jay here would probably get the blame and get in trouble. Let's be thoughtful."

He wasn't sure how to take that, so Jay just slid his hands in his pocket and turned his eyes to Daniel.

"We should share stories," He said timidly.

"This loser," Amir said with a sigh, "But sure. Let's start with who our dad's are, since we all know Jay's, let's let him know ours."

This guy was trying too hard, it was starting to grate on his nerves. He already had a strong inkling of to who his father was.

"My daddy-o is Aladdin, but he's been missing for some time, so let's move on," Amir said quickly and Jay's mind reeled back in surprise.

No one else said anything on it and Fred spoke next.

"My dad's Eugene—better yet Flynn Rider!" He said excitedly, "But I'm nowhere near as awesome as him. I could never steal anything, I can't lie."

Jay still couldn't get over the fact that Aladdin was missing, it wasn't like they shared everything with the Island.

"Same dad, different story," Lyol said boredly, "Could steal, but I don't want to, there's nothing worth stealing as far as I can see."

When all eyes turned to Daniel, he bowed his head.

"My dad's a blacksmith, you wouldn't recognize his name, but he does forge swords for knights," Daniel muttered, looking down at the ground.

Pity, Jay felt a little of it for that guy right there. He hadn't ever considered some of these kids weren't even of royal blood.

"We're taking him under our wing," Amir announced, wrapping an arm around Daniel, "These guys used to be near the bottom of the popularity scale here at Auradon Prep, but they gained a little less hate when you guys came."

"Thanks, you make me feel so loved," Daniel muttered sarcastically.

"I know, because I'm the best person alive," Amir was a little too full of himself, "We could help you too, Jay."

There was something in Amir's eyes that bugged Jay, but the boy couldn't show weakness so he flashed a friendly smile.

"Sure."

"Great, we would love to have you on our side," Amir said and smiled at Jay, it was genuine, but it still bugged him.

If Jay was certain of a few things, it was firstly that he wasn't staying around Auradon, second, it was that Amir was hiding something, and that he was the thief.

…

"Ah, Carlos, you made it, a little late though," The blonde-haired, blue-eyed kid forced a smile and shut his pocket-watch shut with a loud _snap_.

"Mhm," Carlos covered his mouth as he yawned and glanced around, "There's not many volunteers for this."

Blondie shook his head and handed Carlos something that looked suspiciously like a-

"Here's your pooper scooper, it's just your bad luck that you got stuck in one of the worst jobs ever," Blondie said and flashed a forced sympathetic smile as he handed Carlos a broom, trash bag, and a dustpan with a long handle.

"Great." Here he thought he would have to walk the dogs, no, he was cleaning up their crap.

"Maybe better luck next time," Blondie checked his watch again, "Oh fu-fluff, I need to make sure all the groups are almost ready. Carlos, just watch the dogs would you. They're in their cages right now. Those cages unlock in about thirty minutes on their one and don't worry, the dogs already know when to leave and to follow the bone float Just stay behind them to clean up any messes, so that dancers don't step in doo-doo."

The blonde-haired boy sprinted off, hurrying along to check on all the groups.

Carlos stared at the dogs in the cages with contempt.

One growled at him

Sighing, Carlos leaned against the wall and stared desperately wishing for his old life. One where people left him alone, one where his threats carried, one where he counted for something.

…

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all ages! As you know, today is the known as Defeat of the Villains and to celebrate it, we'll be kicking off our 17th annual Dalmatian Parade," Ben announced earning a few shouts and cheers from the crowd.

Mal shifted in her seat, her smile still on her face as she scanned the crowd, terrified of the opinions of these people. She shouldn't be, she was the daughter of...Maleficent. She...she didn't know fear or... Mal shook her head again to clear those thoughts.

"Leading the parade, is the beautiful, gracious, Fire-Twirler...Tara," Ben gestured from the balcony down to a darker-skinned girl who threw her lit baton into the air, spun and caught it and began throwing and catching them at a dizzying speed.

There were gasps and _'oooh's'_ and _'aah's.'_ Mal's finger tightened on the railing of the balcony, she couldn't breath, she couldn't do this.

"And now here comes the big bone and the March of the Dogs!" Ben smiled down at the simple float with the large bone and paw print decorations.

The marching band lead the way first, with a chipper beat that the dogs strutted in tune to. Grumpily, Carlos followed behind them making sure none of them crapped or did anything that ruined the stupid parade.

"Look at them go, next come the dancers-"

There was a scream from the crowd and the dogs marching broke formation to reveal a dog that was snarling and frothing at the mouth unnaturally.

"What in the heavens?" Ben wondered aloud and Mal's thoughts were broken when she saw the look of horror on Carlos' face.

The dog was looking right at him, the rabid froth coming out of it's mouth.

"Oh...shiiiiii," Carlos stepped back and the dog lunged.

No one moved and another scream sounded, Mal recognized it as her own.

"Someone stop that dog, it's rabid!" She yelled into the microphone, taking it from Ben's hand, "You have to kill it."

Carlos avoided it's first bite, but he tripped over the stupid broom he was holding and crashed to the ground and the dog hovered over him, it's red eyes trained on him.

Red eyes?

Not rabid, a potion's effects.

Carlos didn't have any other time to consider who could have done it, because the dog lunged straight for his throat.

…

 **And End of Chapter...**

 **(And yes DhampyrX2, I might have thought about Aladdin's kid interacting with Jafar's kid, XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and any new follows/favorites. After I finish this chapter up I need to stop kicking my heels and work on Triangle.

Also, there's a poll on my profile for future One-Shots. There is one possible Descendants one, as well as Hetalia and Mianite (if you know those fandoms). If you want to request a one-shot via Private Message or review, check my Bio for what I ship, I have all shippings I'm familiar with there. Mobile/Lazy users just type it in you review if you can't access the poll if you want any one-shot romances.

 **Story Note:** Updates will continue like usual. So far, this story can be updated in under a week.

 **Disclaimer:** I own the characters and ideas that you don't recognize from the film Descendants, but the makers of that movie own the rest.

 **End Of Author Note (For those who want to skip it)**

…

Carlos raised his arm to protect his face and felt sharp teeth sink through his flesh. His mind froze in terror as the teeth sunk deeper into his arm before he saw an opening. The dogs exposed belly right above is foot. Slamming his foot against it's belly the dog let go, ripping away at his flesh and backed off for another attack.

He managed to sit up before it lunged again and he kicked its head. To his horror, it bit into his foot. If it weren't for his shoes being over-sized slightly, he would of lost a few toes. Crawling backwards as it spat his shoe out.

"Carlos?" Jay questioned loudly, as he walked next to Daniel with a large box of props.

"Now would be a good time to step in, Jay," Carlos yelled back, rolling to the side as the dog lunged.

Jay's eyes darted around for a weapon, but Daniel was faster. He grabbed one of the swords for the skits. With practiced skill he dove forward and raised his sword in a fencing manner.

The dog turned to him, finding him the bigger threat.

Daniel didn't move at first, but waited for the dog to lunge before side-stepping and piercing the sword through it's flank.

Carlos watched in surprise as did most of the crowd. There were no cheers only whispers.

"You killed my dog!" Came an angry shout from a frail man as he pushed his way through the crowd and Daniel pulled the sword out.

Shaking his head, the Blacksmith's son walked off without a word, knowing better than to try and argue with a noble.

"Someone fine that man," The estranged owner yelled staring at their dead dog. A guard raised an eyebrow, but didn't move.

Jay wasn't as scared as Daniel and stepped up to the owner and jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Your dog just attacked my friend, if you want to blame someone. Blame yourself," He growled.

The guard stepped forward and gave Jay a warning glare and watching from the sidelines, Amir pursed his lips. With a knowing glance to Lyol and Fred he strode forward to stand beside Jay.

"Guard, fetch the medical unit, that boy over there is injured."

Carlos had staggered to his feet and was tugging off his jacket painfully to wrap around his arm. He glared at the dogs and started to walk off. Hearing his muttering, Jay turned away from the dog owner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He questioned.

"Leaving."

"You're not going to be going anywhere with that injury," Fred said stepping in his path with his twin Lyol standing apathetically next to him.

"They're right," Jay said, before Carlos could open his mouth.

The guard watched the scene play out, before he backed off and quickly began making his way through the crowd. Furious, the dog owner vehemently shook his head, "This is an outrage, my Woof wouldn't attack anyone. It's because that boy is the son of that bloody dog-skinner."

Murmurs of agreement popped up and Carlos grit his teeth, trying to keep from crying. He was used to insults, but he wasn't used to being attacked by a rabid dog and then being blamed for it.

"I knew we couldn't have them here," A young woman whispered to her friend beside her.

"These mongrels don't deserve to be here."

"Nor are they fit to be a queen."

"Once a villain, always a villain."

Jay balled up his fists, ready to swing. Woman or not, he was going to make her shut up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Amir.

"Let it go, now is not the time," The boy hissed, "You'll only prove them right."

Pushing him back, Jay crossed his arms to keep them from twitching with the anger that coursed from him.

"This can't keep happening, someone is-"

"I'm going to be sick," Carlos said suddenly and he collapsed to his knees to the twins' surprise, "Feels like everything is...spin...ning..." He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Carlos!"

"Medic, hurry up, someone may be dying," Amir shouted louder.

…

Up in the balcony, Ben was approached by another guard that approached Ben with a small bottle in his gloved hand.

"Sir, we found this in the Dalmatian housing area, we believe that's what made the dog go rabid," The guard said and Ben carefully examined the bottle. A rare type of poison, it had a known cure though.

"Get this to the medic, quickly now, she needs to know what herbs to use," Ben said and the guard nodded and slipped out

Mal was staring down anxiously at the scene playing out and she turned to Ben who shook his head.

"I have a small notion to why someone did this, but I have no idea who still possesses a grudge," Ben said softly and Mal looked at him fearfully, scared for her friends and her own well being.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently held her, "We'll find them, Mal, don't worry. Our medic is an expert, your friend will be back on his feet in no time."

Shaking her head against his chest, she allowed some of the tears to flow.

"Ben, they don't like it here. None of us feel welcome. This kind of incident isn't going to make them want to stay," She murmured, "I don't know what to do."

Frowning, Ben stroked her hair and glanced at the medic moving quickly through the crowd, two men with a stretcher following behind him.

"Mal, it will get better. They just need time to adjust to you and your friends."

She pushed him away and she closed her eyes before looking up at him, her eyes pleading for what he said to be true.

"How long, Ben, how long will this take? What other things will happen why they're adjusting?" Mal questioned and Ben bowed his head.

"I..." He swallowed and turned back to the microphone, "We'll finish this discussion later."

With an angry huff, she stormed off and he tilted his head back to look at the sky with an exasperated look. It all seemed so easy, it all seemed so in reach. What if he was wrong? What if he couldn't change a whole kingdom's image of the villain's children.

It wasn't just the evil that had to deal with these issues, he was suffering too. His right to be king was being questioned by his cousins and he was not by any means considered a hero among any.

With a heavy sigh, he switched on the microphone.

"We are terribly sorry for this incident. The parade will be delayed for a few more minutes while the medic tends to the injured helper and while we have a guard check for anymore rabid dogs. Once all the dogs are checked and the injured is moved to a new location, we will continue the parade. Until then, marching band if you would be so kind," Ben put on a bright smile that didn't reach his eyes as the Marching Band started up a catchy tune to entertain the watching crowd while the issue was taken care of.

If he could, he would go after Mal. Tell her he would find out who did it and personally administer a punishment to him. Heck, he'd let that Jay fellow beat the man/woman who did it to a bloody pulp. If it hadn't been for that one kid's interference, Carlos would very likely be dead.

He pondered just who could have commit the crime. This wasn't a prince or princess' idea was it? He was pretty sure they were all airheads, right? Of course, anyone can fake being dumb with enough practice and with their money they would all have alibis. Oh, this was hopeless.

Leaning on the railing, he scanned the crowd. Anyone of these people could be the perpetrator. Crimes had happened before at Auradon Prep, but not severe ones. No, that was not a truthful assumption. They're had been the case of the mysterious suicide of the chef and the student that just left and of course the Aladdin mystery.

The story goes something like this: One day, he had been visiting Auradon, bringing his very young son with him as he considered the school. Jasmine had set it was a wonderful establishment, but the formerly poor man wanted to make sure it was full of quality content and his son wasn't going to become a spoiled prince. There was a scream somewhere in the Auradon Woods. Alarmed, Aladdin had told his son to wait right there while he investigated. After an hour of waiting, the child was approached by a guard where he explained his "daddy" had responded to a cry for help. After hours of searching, no one found Aladdin or had any clues to where he disappeared.

Then little petty cases had been brought up and of course royalty spats. The biggest royalty spat was allowing common-folk with no royal blood to enter Auradon Prep. If they passed the Entrance Exams (only they had to take), they would be admitted. Not may could pass them though and those that did were treated poorly by some of the noble bloods.

Ben compared that case with this one. Common folk were still on the good side, yet were still shunned. Perhaps he had jumped the gun on letting in the villain's children so early. After all, they still hadn't adjusted to commoners after five years. Then again, being progressive and putting more pressure on the children of these heroes and nobles to accept others and learn to build positive relationships with those they were ruling over to maintain a good status was needed.

Supposing the hatred for these four died down, would he be able to open the door to more former evils? Would they rile up again? No, but he had heard whispers and rumors that some noble parents were considering removing their children from this school for it had become soiled.

The Council of the Lords would be meeting. His father and many others were on the council, including some of the parents that opposed the movement to allow villains into their school. There were seven men and seven women on the council including the current king and queen. For the first time, he would be allowed to sit in on the council with his queen, Mal.

Worriedly chewing on his lip, he wondered how they would treat her. After this Council, his parents would be leaving all the responsibilities and meetings to him and Mal.

If they would sink low enough to attack one of the former evils during an important event with many watching, could that mean that an assassination attempt on his own head and Mal's would be coming.

Fear coursed through him and he felt a wave of paranoia spread through him. He spared a glance over his shoulder and shuddered.

What was happening to the defined boundaries of good and evil that had been set up so long ago? These days everything was blurred, gray and indistinct.

Snapped out of his thoughts by the band drifting to a stop, he saw the medic had successfully made it out of the course of the parade and he could see the boys that had helped were following her and helping the medic split the reluctant crowd. With a weak cough to force any emotions that might be lingering in his voice out, he picked up the microphone and smiled.

"Thank you, medic and you wonderful ladies and gentlemen for your patience. The matter concerning the rabid dog is being taken care of and none of you need worry about your safety. Are the dogs ready to go?"

A man waved a green flag and flashed a barely see-able thumbs up.

"Good," The band resumed the previous tune before the parade had stopped, "Let us continue the parade before we get onto the celebrations!"

…

Evie had been inside sewing the finishing touches on her costumes when she saw the messenger dart inside and tap his pocket watch.

"You have an extended time of thirty minutes due to an issue in the parade. If you're already mostly done, then I suppose you can excuse yourself before you have to act in your skits. If you don't act in any skits, then this message is irrelevant to you."

"What happened?" Rachelle asked from where she was trying on the dress that had been made for her. It was traditional for the children of the heroes/princesses to play their parent's roles unless they didn't want to, in that case, someone substituted. (And of course evil roles were played by those that wished to act, but did not have any royal parents).

With a sad smile that looked more like a grin, the blonde-haired boy said softly, "Someone _tampered_ with the dogs and they attacked that stupid kid, Carlos."

Her hand stilled, but she went back to sewing. The secret to obtaining information is you had to act as though you could not hear and keep your mouth shut.

"The kid of Cruella's," One of the actors scoffed, "How do you know the dog was tampered with, his face probably reminded the poor mutt of it's former attacker?"

The messenger beckoned them closer and some left their stations to hear what he had to say. Evie stood up and followed the crowd, keeping her expression neutral.

When everyone was crowded around, the blonde boy began his tale.

"I had been hanging around the dog-barn waiting for that git to show up so I could check him off and make sure everything was ready when I heard some barking and whining from the barn. Figuring it was him terrorizing the dogs, I spared a peak in and saw this cloaked figure _flying_ away."

"Flying?"

"What?"

"That can't be."

Hushing them, the blonde kid continued, "Oh, but it's true. I scanned all the dogs then and saw all of them were there. I didn't take a second look and exited. From what I heard from a guard talking to the medic, one of the dogs were slipped a poison that can quickly deteriorate the mind if not cured in time. They know the cure for it, but still," The blonde shuddered excitedly, "There's someone playing dirty here."

The circle broke away as the messenger ran off again and Evie returned to her sewing machine and listened intently Rachelle and another girl's conversation..

"What do you think, Rachelle, who do you think did it?" The first asked as she helped Rachelle into her outfit.

"I'm not sure," Rachelle furrowed her brow, "I doubt that Jay would hurt him. He's weird, but they have this comrade-y thing going on."

"You mean, one of Auradon's did it?"

"We're the only established kingdom and we have strong magic boundaries, no one just gets in here," Rachelle said confidently.

"You would point fingers at one of our own?"

Rachelle paused and then considered it.

"Maybe, but you know who knows an awful lot about potions and poisons?"

"Who?"

"Mal..."

"You think she did it?"

It took a lot of control not to glare at Rachelle.

"Mhm, maybe Carlos was going against her ideas."

The girl gasped, "What ideas?'

"Who knows, probably _evil_ ones," Rachelle said mischievously, garnering attention from quite a few.

She knew this technique, Evie had used it before to start gossip. Rachelle was framing Mal out of hatred for her, nothing else. However, Mal could be pulled from the throne with this kind of accusation put against her. Even if Evie didn't agree with Mal being a pretty pink princess she would never let her friend be sabotaged as long as she could do something to stop it.

Sliding out of her seat she strode over to Rachelle and a few of the girls backed away fearfully from her.

"I wouldn't spread rumors like that if I were you," Evie threatened.

Putting her hands on her hips, Rachelle glared down at Evie.

"Who said they were rumors, maybe they're facts?"

Evie took another step forward and Rachelle took a step back. The evil smiled wickedly and silently hoped her own crazy idea worked.

 _Sorry Mal, it's for your own good_.

"She isn't the one you have to worry about," Evie said and her eyes flashed to each of the girls causing them to cower in their stare. "Unlike her, I don't care for any of your petty little lives. I don't want to be your friends, I don't want you to accept me here, I wouldn't care if any of you dropped dead of _poison_." No reactions, "Or worse, you became...ugly...all of a sudden."

All the girls gasped and stared horrified at Evie. Rachelle stared at her, looking for a bluff, but didn't find any.

"You wouldn't dare," Rachelle said wavering.

Evie tilted her head and admired Rachelle's face, "I'm sure death would like a nice pretty bride like you."

Shrieking, Rachelle tripped and stared up at Evie with a mixture of fear and new found hatred. The girls all stood protectively near Rachelle, ready to intervene if need be. A few guys were approaching and they cast cautious looks at Evie.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be that bad of a friend," Rachelle spat, "But you're worse than Mal, you evil wretched wench!"

 _Mission Accomplished._

"I am," Evie said and turned on her heel and left the room.

She wasn't going to be able to stay longer than a week with that little scene being spread around and exaggerated. But unlike most of those witches in there, she would risk her own reputation for her friends. Mal wanted a place in this kingdom, Evie didn't. Gladly she would lay down her own image for Mal to rise. It wouldn't matter, with the current plan, one way or another people were going to start fearing her. While nothing she said was a lie, she would never attack any of those girls.

One doesn't just attack a useless, pretty face. If you're going to kill, you have to picky about who you're killing and way the weight of their death in your hand. The same applied to Carlos' attacker.

Her theory differed from Ben's. The parade wasn't a show of how confident the killer was, it was a show of a risky attempt at implementing a carefully thought out plan. He hadn't chose Carlos at random from the evils, but had probably chose the weak link. Her intelligence and mirror made it hard for anyone to sneak one on her, Mal was now a little more in the spotlight so attack her directly would make people pity her and attacking Jay wasn't simple despite his brutish and brash actions. (Action first, thinking later). Carlos was rational, but he wasn't always on guard. The would-be killer had used a dog, because then it would just be an accident, because the dog was triggered. His original plan had probably been to just use any dog, but then opportunity had come knocking on the would be killer's door.

The parade was a mistake, he had taken a high risk and it hadn't paid off. The clue to that being that they had found the bottle of poison he had used and the last minute poisoning that almost allowed him to be caught. No, that wasn't quite right.

This killer knew the poison had a very short time before it would be activated in the dog's bloodstream. So, that didn't rule out outsiders. If one of the students weren't accounted for perhaps. Or maybe even the staff. If it was an outsider, there was too many variables to follow.

Evie would need more information, information that would be harder to get with her turning the tide of hatred onto herself. Mal would have to be the ear now, Evie would just keep an eye out.

For now, she pushed those thoughts aside and flagged down a random teacher to ask where the medical ward was.

Carlos was injured, what kind of friend would she be if she didn't check on him?

…

 **End of Chapter...**

 **Not quite the cliff-hanger I would have liked to end on, but if I'm going to lengthen chapter, jumping from 2300 average to 4000 is a little too much.**

 **This is also the first story for the LONGEST time I've done without a plan. 0.0**

 **I think I might just go get a head-start on the next chapter...just maybe. Or I'll just go play a video game...-_-...I want an achievement.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and follows/favorites from last chapter!

I'm a little bummed out while I'm writing this.

 **Story Note:** The only real romance here is between Ben and Mal, but if you want, you can consider Jay and Carlos romantic, I'm not sure if I'm taking it any farther -shrugs- we'll see.

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters from the film Descendants are not mine, any other ideas and characters are mine.

 **End of Author's Note**

…

"He's all stitched up, three visitors are allowed at a time."

Jay glanced up from where he had been sitting in his chair along with Mal who had arrived a few minutes before Evie had. Amir and Daniel had lingered to hear if he was okay as well, but they took this as their cue to leave.

"Thank you," Jay said genuinely to Daniel, "I'll make sure that he seeks you out later and says that himself."

The boy nodded shyly and smiled, "I guess princes and ex-villains can't have all the fun."

Amir threw an arm around Daniel's shoulder, "That's my boy, you're making your big brother so proud. You should be applying to be a knight yourself or something, maybe you can make a name for yourself."

"You think so?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Nope, not at all, but you sure have surpassed my expectations before," Amir said as the two disappeared out the door.

Jay watched them go and chuckled a little, he would miss those guys if he left. He followed Mal and Evie past the curtain to see Carlos and was greeted by the sullen face of the boy.

"I hate everything," Carlos muttered, glaring at the stitches on his arm.

Jokingly, Jay smirked, "Someone's gone off the deep end haven't they. You know, people who say that usually end up dead by their own hands."

Carlos gave him a withering look and propped himself up on his non-injured arm and looked at Evie and Mal. They stared back, Evie with a "we'll talk about exactly what happened later,' look and Mal with an "I'm sorry this happened."

He nodded at both and then leaned back against his pillow.

"I hate dogs more," Carlos said, trying to break the silence.

"I can see why," Mal admitted and then with a quick glance around she cast the spell to keep out eavesdroppers.

"Someone's unhappy about us being here, we need to keep on our best alert so this doesn't happen again," She whispered.

Evie scoffed and crossed her arms, "Mal, honey, everyone's unhappy about us being here pretty much." She hadn't wanted to have this talk now, she planned on having it without Mal for her own good, but it appears she'd have to give some of the information away. "Were either of you two off alone where someone could eavesdrop on you without crossing the school's magic boundaries?"

The two boys considered it and then Jay nodded, "I may have had some business to discuss with Carlos concerning suspecting him of messing with..." He glanced at Mal, "One of my things. I quickly realized it wasn't him."

Mal cast a look of confusion at Evie, what did that have to do with anything?

"Did you two say anything at all about the parade? Perhaps mentioned something about Carlos working with dogs?" Evie questioned.

"Yeah, Sasquatch over there was teasing me about having to work the stupid dog parade," Carlos said.

"I see," Evie nodded to herself, "Someone was listening to you. Where were you when you discussed this?"

"Well Detective Evie, we were in the Auradon Woods," Jay mocked.

He was thoroughly disappointed when she didn't even give him a second look.

"Then that's where we'll be looking. Mal, you have another task."

"What?" She stared suspiciously at Evie.

"You will ask Ben if anything weird is in Auradon Woods that's of concern to the kingdom. If he doesn't know, ask if anything strange has happened in the woods before."

Mal didn't like being left out of the search, but she knew she was the best candidate for getting that kind of information.

"Jay and I will search Auradon Woods."

"What about me?" Carlos asked, "I'll be fine, just give me an hour or two."

"No," The three of them in unison.

"I don't think leaving him alone is a good thought, though, what if someone tries to finish the job," Mal pointed out.

Evie thought for a moment and then turned to Jay for ideas. The boy was about to shrug when he came up with an idea, "My new friends could watch him."

"You made friends?" Carlos asked.

"I did indeed, one of them saved you so don't be a butthole," Jay said and Carlos grumbled.

"Can we trust them?" Evie asked quizzically.

Weighing what had happened and the reactions of the boys, Jay nodded. Evie stared at him a moment longer before deciding it was the best course of action they could have. Mal hesitated before silently agreeing to it and she let the eavesdropping spell fall just as the medic returned.

"I know you're all probably worried about your friend, but he'll be in good hands. He'll have to stay the night though, I'll need to monitor his blood to make sure that none of that poison is in his system."

The three evils nodded in understanding and slipped out of the room. Once out of the medical ward they were confronted by Ben who smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys and you don't have to continue helping out with the festival after that, I'll understand completely."

"In that case, I'm out, I need to go for a walk," Jay said, with a smile and added, "I don't blame you."

Ben looked relieved at that and Evie shrugged, "I was already finished."

His eyes turned to Mal who was still angry at being told that they could discuss the matter of her friend's safety later. However, his puppy dog eyes easily won her over (or that's at least what he thinks). Mal still did need to get information from him.

"I'll still be helping you Ben, you can't get rid of me that easy," She said with a small smile that made Jay gag.

Happily, Ben offered his arm to Mal and she took it, still smiling up at him. She was still a little upset, but Ben was a nice comfort. Sometimes around him, she didn't feel like she was wavering between good and evil and she was just herself. Around other princesses it was all about trying to be good while around her friends it was about that wavering flicker of evil left inside her. Around Ben, it was just a guy that loved her for her.

God, she sounded so hopelessly in love. Even if she was, she knew it wasn't a bad thing. Not if it made her feel this way.

"I'll see you two later, I do hope we haven't scared you away enough that you'll watch the fireworks later tonight."

Jay and Evie nodded and watched the couple disappearing before Jay gestured to the woods, "Are we going now?"

"Wait one second," Evie said, "I need to get changed out of this dress, I'm not going to try and walk through the woods with this on."

Incredulous, Jay stared at her as she walked off towards the girls dorm. Oh well, girls will be girls. He leaned against the wall, figuring she'd meet him back here. Wait, didn't he need to find Daniel or Amir to watch after Carlos? He headed towards where the props were, but to his surprise, they were just in the hallway over.

When he approached they both turned to him.

"Oh, hey, you done visiting Carlos? Me and Amir were hanging around since we didn't want to intrude you and your friends, but I wanted to check on him," Daniel said.

"Yeah, the nurse chased us out. I'm going on a walk to clear my mind," Jay said nonchalantly, "Would one of you mind keeping an eye on Carlos for me?"

Daniel nodded eagerly, "Sure, I'll keep a watch on him."

That poor boy was always quick to please someone, Jay might have tucked that information away in his mind for future use.

"Mind if I join you on that walk?" Amir asked ad Daniel disappeared down the hall.

"Nah, I sort of want to be alone," Jay said with an apologetic smile, "Maybe another time."

Amir looked up and down the hallway and then crossed his arms, "Look, I heard you're going with that Evie chick, and if you're gonna go kiss or something, just be honest about it. If you're not, then I'm sort of suspicious and I could easily tip off one of the teachers."

Oh, this sly man. He was sneakier than Jay originally thought. However, he wasn't intimidated.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Jay said and stepped past him.

Reaching out an arm, Amir stopped him, his tawny eyes glimmering with steely determination.

"Then let me go with you, I think I know what you're going to do, you're looking for something to do with Carlos' attack," Amir inquired.

Jay kept a neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed him.

"You are," Amir confirmed and smiled, "I can help. I may not look like it, but I'm pretty cunning."

While they were bringing up truths, "Yeah, I know, you stole from me."

The other man laughed and pointed a hand at himself with an exaggerated motion, "Did I? I didn't know I did?"

"Keep your hands off my stuff," Jay said curtly and walked back to the area he was pretty sure Evie would be at, but Amir followed him.

"Where are we going anyway?" Amir said, resting his hands on the back of his head.

" _You_ aren't going anywhere," Jay replied.

"Or I could just tell the guards about your stash and say I found it on _accident_ ," Amir said innocently.

After that, Jay didn't try to get rid of him. The other thief relaxed, glad his bluff had worked. He had no idea where Jay's stash was. Truth is, he stole those things while they were still on Jay. Amir waved at Evie as they approached.

"Hiya toots," He said with a smile.

"Why?" Evie asked Jay.

"Blackmail," Jay said.

"You were right," Evie said her lips quirking in a smile, "He is trustworthy."

Pouting, Amir followed after the two, glancing between them, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Jay intoned.

"Just hinting that you may be..." Evie continued.

"What?" Amir questioned.

"Evil," They said together, finishing with dark cackling.

Rolling his eyes, Amir fell in step with them, "Ha, ha. Very funny, you know you should be jesters."

The trio made there way to Auradon Woods, having shamelessly abandoned their activities.

…

"Ben, I want to ask you something, will you answer honestly?" 

"Is it about earlier?" Ben asked, "Mal, I know you and your friends are in danger and I'll try my hardest to have guards keep an eye on you guys and look for suspicious activity. I don't know how long it will take to get better. I-"

"It's not about that, well not completely," Mal cut him off and Ben's cheeks reddened.

"Oh," He said softly and they were silent for a moment.

"It's about Carlos' attacker, Evie put together some information and she said that the attacker must have spied on Carlos and Jay to know he was working in the Dalmatian Parade, and he did so when they were in the Auradon Woods," Mal watched Ben's face as his lips pursed and his brow furrowed, "Do you know about anything suspicious in the woods?"

Ben held her hand a little tighter and sighed, "I do."

She waited and he was about to share information to her when the blonde-haired messenger ran up to them.

"Ben, Ben, I have some awful news!" He cried.

Drat, Mal was about to get (hopefully) some answers.

"What is it, Alister?" Ben asked the blonde-haired boy.

He twitched when Ben used his name, but the younger boy cleared his throat, "The actor for Maleficent has broken her leg all of a sudden and there's no volunteers to learn her lines and take over for her. That skit starts in thirty minutes," Alister said quickly.

Mal smelled something fishy and her hand pulled away from Ben's as she crossed her arms.

"That's..." Ben glanced at Mal, he wasn't dumb, he knew that wasn't a coincidence, "Awful, are you sure there's no other volunteers available?"

"None, sir, unless, you would like to substitute in Mal?" Alister asked innocently, those blue eyes turning to Mal, "It would be a great help and I'm sure it'll come naturally to you."

She glared down at Alister who just kept smiling at her. Ben quickly thought of the only viable solution.

"I'll do it."

"Uh..." Alister just stared blankly.

"What?" Mal glanced at him surprised.

"You heard me," Ben said without missing a beat.

Alister shifted uncomfortably, "I don't mean to be rude, but it's a female part and...well...yeah."

Ben gave him a look of superiority, "We've had girls play male parts, why can I not play a female part?"

The blonde was lost for words and he wrote something down on his clipboard.

"I'll go tell the costume designers that they'll need to make some...alterations," Alister said and stuffed the script into Ben's hands before running off.

"Are you seriously doing this for me?" Mal asked Ben and he smiled.

"I'm not going to make you do something like that and I'm a little disappointed someone is this desperate to get rid of the four of you. Although, I don't think this was going to be an attack, but rather an attempt to humiliate you," Ben stated with a sigh, "I better go learn these lines, you'll have to take my place and announce each of the skits."

"Me? I don't really know how to introduce them," Mal started but Ben cut her off with a quick peck to on her lips.

"You'll be fine," He handed her a sheet of paper he had folded up in his coat pocket, "This has a list of whose the main stars of each skit, just announce what the skit's going to be about, say the main-stars, say something nice about them and then finish off with a nice 'Let the show begin' kind of line. You'll do fine."

Mal scanned the sheet of paper and noticed the main-stars listed were only heroes and princesses. No one that played a villain was considered main.

"One small addition," Ben fished out a pen and wrote his name on the Sleeping Beauty skit, "I want everyone to know whose starring as the malevolent Maleficent," Ben flashed his best evil grin.

She giggled and her lips quirked in a big grin, "I love you," she found herself saying.

"I love you too," Ben said and gave her one last kiss before disappearing off to the drama department, "Good luck, don't break a leg."

"Same goes to you," Mal said with a genuine smile.

When he was gone, the smile didn't fade and she felt a warm feeling in her heart. That was really sweet of him to do. She looked over the sheet of paper and made her way back up to the balcony.

…

In the Auradon Woods, there were trees, beautiful enchanted rivers and very friendly animals of nature. The trio scoped out the area and Jay growled darkly at a squirrel trying to climb onto him.

"You know, back on the Island," He said to the squirrel, "You would have been eaten, for lunch."

The squirrel let out a terrified squeak and disappeared back up it's tree.

"Knock it off, Jay, we're looking for something suspicious," Evie said as she scanned the trees.

Amir was fairly bored and looked around at the trees with disinterest, "I don't see anything here."

Evie spared him a glance of distaste before running her hand over a tree's surface in thought. She closed her eyes in thought before pulling out her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, show me something in these woods of evil malice, I demand."

The mirror's surface shimmered before showing herself. Watching nearby, Amir started cracking up and Jay couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Stop that," Evie snapped, "I meant, something other than the three of us." 

This time the mirror shimmered and Evie waited annoyed for it to show something, but it didn't. Instead, the mirror started to glow and a crack formed down the surface of the mirror. Alarmed, Evie quickly released it, "Show me a tree."

Gladly, the mirror canceled it's former request and showed a tree.

"What was that all about?" Jay asked.

"Warding magic, someone is covering their tracks," Evie murmured with a sigh.

Amir looked around, "There's something here then, should we look for it?"

Shaking his head, Jay gruffly said, "It's no use wondering around. The original plan was using Evie's mirror as a guide. Without it, we're in the dark."

"Not completely," Evie gave Jay a meaningful look, "There are people we know that aren't on the Island that can get around magic."

"Wait, there are villains living among us?" Amir asked.

Ignoring him, Jay considered the possibility, "Who do you have in mind?"

The girl grimaced and took a deep breath, "You're not going to like who I have in mind."

"Either of you going to explain this to me?" Amir asked desperately, looking between the two of them.

Disbelief etched into Jay's face and he took a step towards Evie threateningly, "No, hell no. He's off the Island for a reason, you know there's evil and then there's demented. You know perfectly well he'll back-stab us if he thinks it's _funny._ "

Huffing, Amir sat down on a stump to watch them argue.

Evie didn't back away and crossed her arms, "Do you have any brighter ideas?"

"No."

"Then suck it up, it's not like when we were kids," Evie growled.

Fuming, Jay turned around and slammed his fist into a tree, "I'm going to regret agreeing and if one of us gets-"

"It's not like last time, we were all just dumb, stupid, kids," Evie cut him off.

"Seriously, who the hell are you both talking about? Who is this guy, he sounds dangerous," Amir questioned.

"You wouldn't know him, he was never an _official_ villain, not till later," Evie said, scoffing.

"And he's not technically a guy, he's something special," Jay grumbled leaning his head against the tree.

"Who though?" Amir asked.

"The Trickster," Evie said, "The Cheshire Cat."

 **END of CHAPTER.**

 **Send Off:**

The original Alice in Wonderland, Cheshire isn't your friendly, helpful cat like in 2010 version. I hit a small writer's block where after the Ben and Mal scene I couldn't find a good way to end the chapter. I tried continuing the Ben and Mal scene, adding a scene with Carlos and a few other things, but I eventually reached the ending you see there.

 **Thanks for the poll votes and I wouldn't mind some suggestions, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Ooh! So many email alerts, I was hoping some of you got to read using the direct link, despite the website crash. By the looks of it, you all got to read and I'm glad for that. Thank you! Updates will slow.

 **Story Note:** The Jay/Carlos pairing is becoming a big request, so as of August 25th, 2015 (Tuesday-hopefully the day I'm posting this) a poll will go up. Yes or No to whether it happens, if you object or favor the ship make sure you swing by and hit yes or no. If you do not vote, and the ship happens/or doesn't and you are mad, then that is your own problem for not voting. It requires 2/3's of votes to make it officially happen, or officially not. If it's around 50, then that isn't enough for me to change the ship. It will stay up till the next chapter or so.

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and ideas belong to the owners of Descendants, all other characters and ideas belong to me. The lines used in the Sleeping Beauty skit that Maleficent says are fetched from the 1959 Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty with some alterations.

 **End Of Author's Note:**

Radiating confidence, despite the stirrings of anxiety and discomfort in her stomach she smiled brightly down at the crowd. Keep calm and smile, Ben managed to do it, so could she. Her hand wrapped around the microphone and she ignored the feeling purging her, telling her to leave. Force it down, it's going to be alright. What's the worst that could happen? No, don't answer that one.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," She started, and her smile tightened as the crowd looked at her confused or disappointed, "The parade has come to a close, so it's time for the skits."

"Where's Ben?" Someone shouted from below and there were murmurs in agreement following.

Deep breath, it's nothing. Blow it off, they're just surprised.

"Due to an incident, Ben is going to be in one of the skits, and while he is otherwise busy, I will be running the mic," Mal stated, allowing an edge of authority to creep into her voice.

The person who asked backed down and the people gathered below seemed to almost respect her. It made her chest feel lighter.

"The first traditional skit is the tale of Cinderella, the main roles are Ella as Cinderella, looking stunning in her dress and Chance as the Prince, an oh-so-fitting role for such a gentlemanly man. Let the show, begin," Mal gestured down to the stage and the orchestra gathered started up their opening for the fifteen minute skit.

The audience turned their attention to the skit and Mal's shoulders slumped in relief. She switched the microphone off and replaced it in it's stand. Her eyes locked on the play, but her mind elsewhere. Did the crowd below respect her? What had changed? Maybe it was sympathy? No, they hadn't cared for Carlos. Was it because she was taking charge? Hadn't she done that before with saving the day? Maybe that's not what they consider taking charge, maybe a queen that can speak to their subjects without doubt is a queen they can trust.

It seems almost silly if that's what they'd rather have, but what did Mal know about the whims and ideals of the various classes of Auradon. She'd rather have their respect than their fear or hatred, that was for sure.

Soon, the Cinderella skit had passed followed by Peter Pan and soon time for Sleeping Beauty. She looked at the list with a small twinge of a smile.

She wondered how Audrey would feel seeing Ben as Maleficent. Her lips twinged with a soft smile.

"Thank you for your performances, it is now time for the magnificent Sleeping Beauty skit. Starring as Aurora is Audrey and Maleficent as Ben."

There were shocked gasps and all eyes focused on the stage with renewed vigor. Children or dainty females were picked up by stronger males so they could see the play better.

The currents opened up and the remaining stagehands helping out darted out of the way as the scene opened. They only did the most dire scene from each event, the hero defeating the villain. Audrey lay on an ornately decorated table her eyes closed and her arms folded across her chest.

With soft, lilting music from the orchestra, a prince emerged from upstage right. He reached out for her, but suddenly the lights dim and are replaced with an ominous green light and a smoke machine whirred.

A cackling, deep and dark filled the air and a figure with devious intentions emerged from the smoke.

Mal never knew Ben could sound so evil, she gets pleasant chills from it. Black suits him, she thought to herself as she watches him step out. They altered the costume quite a bit. The horns are still present and an outfit resembling Maleficent's with a flowing tailcoat and cape clasped neatly. HIs teeth are bared with a menacing grin, that she never knew he could pull off.

"True love conquers all? Why that's a fool's wish," Ben lazily waves a hand from where he sits perched on a tree branch at the prince and a row of thorns is pushed out by quick expertise stagehands.

Determined, the prince cuts through the thorns with valiant slashing and Ben rises, outraged.

"No! It cannot be!" He hisses, teeth gritted in a dark growl.

He strides upstage and before the prince can reach Audrey he blocks the path, the lights on him altering to give his shadow a sense of a rising darkness.

"Now you shall deal with ME, O Prince-" Ben unsheathes a black sword, "And all the powers of HELL!"

The shadow projected on the wall behind Ben alters into the form of a dragon and the prince and Ben clash swords.

Mal watches, enchanted by the scene below. Ben has a real dedication for acting it's unbelievable. But a sudden thought strikes her cold, if someone can act so evil with such ease, she wonders if someone else here could act good with the same effort. Not Ben, of course, but she knew there had to be people pretending that they were good here, somewhere among the crowd.

Her thought is cut short by the enthusiastic applause and she unmutes the microphone as all the actors bow on stage.

"Wow," Mal laughs, "That was nothing short of spectacular, excellent job done by our actors on stage. I think Ben's even managed to scare me," At this the crowd chuckled. On stage, Ben just smiles and bowed dramatically. "The skits are over, but the fun hasn't ended. The fair will be taking place now, so go wonder the tents for mystery, games and festive foods."

The crowd breaks up and Mal grinned. Maybe confidence was all she was lacking and maybe it wasn't like these people wanted her to be the perfect queen raised like all the others. They might just accept her for who she really was.

And if she knew one thing for sure, she wasn't evil, and she would never be.

…

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Most of You:** Wait, already? But what the heck? That's really short.

 **Me:** I'm sorry, I needed to get a chapter out and I'm being pressed with a lot of assignments so I wanted to give you something so you know I'm still here.

 **Time Schedule:** It probably won't let up...for about 3 months. As soon as the beginning of the year dies down, the harder assignments pour in. Until Fall Sports end, I'm going to be mostly exhausted and probably out of the mood.

 **Reminder:** The poll opens up today for the Jay/Carlos pairing. ⅔ Vote for Yes/No declares it official, make sure you vote.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Man oh man, there sure are a lot of you following and favoring this story. Thanks a bunch. I'm really worried this story will go to the scraps, because it's hard to organize my ideas for it when I have a mental tally running that goes something like -" _Tomorrow I have AP Psychology, I hate that class and I have Chemistry which I also hate. I also have band pregame practice before the football game and volunteer work Saturday. I have nothing Sunday, but my mom's growing irritation warns me that I may have to put up with her bullshit that day."_

 **Story Note:** The results of the poll are in: Adding in the reviews to the 17 unique voters (more than I expected), the results are a staggering "Yes." However, here comes the reassurance to those that dislike the ship. I've never written a kiss scene in my life and most likely will only have fluff till towards the end—so you'll be able to brush it off as brotherly. I may get some courage though, so we'll see how far I can take their relationship.

 **Disclaimer:** Take me to court, I'll have no money to give you should you do so, I'll get down on my knees and beg you to not, good god, please spare my life.

 **...End of Author's Note...**

"How does one find the Cheshire Cat?" Amir questioned as they walked out of the woods, his arms swinging eagerly.

"You don't, he finds you and screws you over," Jay said gruffly.

"He's just not a fan of cats, this one has a grudge against him," Evie said and turned her gaze to Jay. "And you're just being a sour-puss, because you think Carlos is going to apprentice with the Cheshire Cat like his mother suggested."

Amir raised an eyebrow, "But you guys aren't evil, shouldn't you apprentice with a hero?" His honest question was met with dubious looks.

"Mentor with what...a princess?" Evie scoffed.

"I'm not a fan of swords and fancy jousting. If I'm going to fight someone, we're doing it hand to hand," Jay said and shook his head. "You understand that, don't you?"

He pondered over the idea and Amir nodded, "Yeah, I'm not a fan of the jousting either."

"Back onto a serious topic, Carlos is going to have to help us find the Cheshire Cat, since he's the only one who the cat likes." Huffing, Jay kicked a pine cone hard enough to cause it to shatter in mid-air. "However, the main issue with Carlos coming with us is he is physically inept to make the journey. If we have Mal transport you two out there and then I the rest of the way it should be fine, but I feel like-"

"I'm going!" Amir cried.

" _-That'_ ll be the reason the journey will be hard. It would mean you would have to some of the traveling their on foot. Approximately, one or two miles."

"That's not that bad," Amir reassured.

"Through the Devil Woods," Evie said and Amir's mouth closed immediately, his eyes saying everything.

" _No..._ " He whispered in awe, "We have to take Daniel. His like, dream, is to go through those woods like all the knights did in..."

Evie crossed her arms and her eyes glimmered as she glared at Amir, " _Boy_ , do you think Mal and I just have endless amounts of power to transport you there and back?"

Jay wanted to high-tail it out of there and not be in the way of an angry Evie, but the dark look that shot to him the moment he stepped away made him stop.

"You said the Cheshire Cat is powerful and can get around magic? Does he possess any of his own?" Amir questioned.

Biting her lip in thought, Evie shook her head, not as in "no," but as in, "we shouldn't." Her arms uncrossed and she strode past him, "Fine, I'll transport you, Daniel, Jay and Carlos there, but don't complain about the seven mile walk. With the twist and turns added in, you have three-four hours to get to his place, and then three-four hours to get back to a point where Mal can safely transport you back."

"But what about asking the Cheshire Cat for help?" Amir questioned again, but Evie was already striding off towards the girls dorms.

Jay shook his head, "You can't ask the Cheshire Cat for anything without him asking for a trade or a ridiculous task. It's too risky."

"Then how are we going to ask him for getting around the magic that's warding the area?" Amir wondered.

"By tricking him," Jay said.

…

Carlos had finally gotten past his mood and was in slightly better spirits and was listening to Daniel tell a story about one of his father's best swords. Some parts he didn't really get, but Daniel's tone and gesticulations were interesting enough. He was about to drift off into a needed-sleep when the door swung open to the room.

No one interesting, just that blonde-kid.

"Oh, Carlos, I heard you were injured and hoped it wasn't too serious. Did the poison affect you at all?" The blonde-kid asked.

"Not really," Carlos answered, squinting his eyes slightly at the kid, "Why are you here?"

The blonde-kid rocked back and forth on his feet and innocently shrugged. "I was just curious you know, as is everyone else." He stopped rocking back and forth."Hey, Daniel was it?"

Daniel nodded, his position a little defensive, blocking Carlos from the blonde.

"Could you slip into the hall, just for a minute, I have something I need to tell Carlos in private?" Carlos requested with a small smile.

"If it's nothing major, you can tell him in front of me, Alister," Daniel said politely, but firm.

Hissing slightly in disappointment, Alister sighed, "But...it's about my sudden feelings for Carlos..."

"I'll leave you two be," Daniel practically flew out of the room, his cheeks a blazing red.

Both Alister and Carlos watched him leave, feel amused and annoyed reflectively.

"He's a sucker," Alister said.

"That he is," Carlos said and propped himself up a little more. "Lemme take a guess, you poisoned one of the dogs?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Nope, but I was involved. Take a stab at it."

"The messenger," Carlos stated.

"Yup," He tutted. "Darn, I was hoping you wouldn't guess so I could have a cool line," Alister said shaking his head.

"Too bad, so what does the real mastermind behind the plan have to say?" Carlos asked, keeping his tone nonchalant and his muscles relaxed. It was a show that the other side didn't disturb you, that their threats and possible implications were beneath you.

"A race to secure the Trickster's help." Carlos just gave him a confused look. "I am a much better spy than you think, I know a few things. Your friends want his help and now so does the Boss. The Boss says he'll give you a head start—that is, if you leave tonight."

Tonight? That could put him in bad shape if the poison hadn't completely left his system.

"Consider it done," Carlos said, smiling, "You may be a good spy, but I'm much more resourceful."

"We'll see. I won't be the one racing to get to the Cheshire, mind you, but good luck with the race." Alister's eyes flickered for a moment and a look of regret crossed his expression. He turned his back to Carlos.

"I hope, knowing that you evil-kids proved everyone wrong by being semi-decent, you could do the same for someone like me; I'm not a bad person, but I am acting badly," Alister said.

"Don't rant," Carlos said simply, causing Alister to wheel around offended, "We all screw up. I don't know why one of you princes with the nice, well-laid, easy-"

"How dare you assume anything we have to go through is easy!" Alister yowled, causing Daniel to open the door, concerned. "My mother is gone, they took her, Alice had nothing to do with anything, she never even voiced-" Alister cut himself off at Carlos' expression.

Old habits die hard. This is where the good guy would have comforted the bad guy or at least etched a look of pity or sadness into his face. Alas, no, Carlos was grinning, he had hit a nerve, he had found something he could work with. While the other three were free to roam and collect information as they pleased, he had gotten his own very tidbit without moving from his spot. Perhaps, he'd feel pity for Alister later and maybe lend him a helping hand, but currently, there would be no gentle-givings.

"You disgust me," Alister spat. "Rotten little maggot, you are." He fixed his vest and turned on heel and strode past Daniel, shoving him aside on his way out.

"What happened?" Daniel asked glancing between the two in utter confusion.

"I rejected him," Carlos said smoothly, letting his expression slip into a neutral one again.

"Oh," Daniel's cheeks were red again, "Um...is it, because you don't like guys? I mean, that's cool, and I understand. Girls for life, am I right? And..."

"No," Carlos cut him off and Daniel glanced at him, his expression one of pained social-awkwardness, "I like guys taller than I am."

"Heh, okay, that's rad," Daniel quickly said and then sat in the chair, avoiding looking at Carlos.

Gets them every time. Carlos relaxed on the cot again and closed his eyes. It would be nice if he could get some sleep now, maybe just for a little, it wasn't night time yet so he should be fine.

The door opened and closed again.

The inside of Carlos' tired mind caught on fire and his eyes snapped open, his mood returning.

"Carlos, we're back," Jay called, "miss me?"

"I miss being able to sleep in peace," Carlos replied and sullenly sat up again, rubbing his eyes. His eyes darted skeptically to Amir and then to Daniel. Jay just shrugged and inclined his head a little, _"they're with us."_

"Well, we're heading to the Trickster's place to-" Jay started

"Tonight."

"What?" Amir stared at him in astonishment. "You're not even healed!"

"Absolutely not," Jay growled, "The cat's tricky enough as it is and you're still at risk."

"Am I missing something?" Daniel asked. "It sounds like I was dragged into a plan without even being told the details."

Amir just grinned at him, "Same as usual, follow my lead Daniel and this will all go smoothly."

"It never goes smoothly," Daniel said.

"You're just jealous of my escape abilities."

"Am not."

"We don't have a choice," Carlos gritted out and motioned with his eyes for Jay to lean in closer while Amir and Daniel argued. "Word from the messenger from his Boss, they're planning on seeking the Cheshire's help."

"Son of a bitch," Jay hissed and sucked a breath in through his teeth, "One trouble stacked on-top of another, who are these guys and why are they so damn determined to get us out of this school?"

"Who knows, we just need to get two steps ahead of them so we can figure out their identity before they make their next move directly against us," Carlos said and Jay nodded in agreement.

Jay straightened up as Amir crossed his arms in triumph, having won the argument.

"So, when are we leaving?" he asked.

"Tonight," Jay confirmed, and cast a look of distress towards Carlos, "But with the amount of traps and tricks we're going to have to stumble through with Carlos' state, it's going to take us more than three-four hours to get through the woods."

"I'm fine," Carlos said, crossing his arms across his chest, "I'm definitely better than earlier."

"If you say so," Amir said, squelching the argument that could of arisen, "a man knows his body best. Would leaving during the fireworks be a good time? No one would look for us." Amir glanced at the both of them.

"Sounds like a plan," Jay said, "we'll meet at the exit to the boy's dorm." His eyes shot to Carlos. "If you faint or fall over dead on the trip, I'm gift-wrapping your body and sending it to your mom for Christmas."

"Harsh man, freeze me first," Carlos said.

"Try to get some rest before we leave," Jay said shaking his head, "You don't look too hot."

"Will do," Carlos said and leaned back, his eyes fluttering closed.

…

Evie went up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted. If running the show-boat of moronic boys was anything like being queen she'd be haggard before she even turned thirty! Closing her eyes briefly, she stretched out the tired, mostly unused muscles that contained her magic. She was a little rusty on spell-casting, but she'd be fine.

Mal entered the room and closed the door behind her. She glanced over at Evie, beaming.

"Guess what!" She exclaimed.

"You and Ben kissed?" Evie asked, her arm resting over her eyes.

"Nope, better." She could tell Mal was bouncing up and down.

"If it excites you so much, just tell me, Mal," Evie mumbled.

"Fine, Prissy Pants, I-" Mal rose up to her fullest height, putting her hands on her hips. "Was accepted by the crowd and they _loved_ me."

"I'd say fear works better, but do as you wish," Evie commented causing Mal to shake her head in disapproval.

"Oh, boo you. You know all the girl talk you used to try and drag me into, the talk that I rejected?" Mal asked.

"Yes."

"Help me. He has to run errands, but we're supposed to see the fireworks tonight and I...Evie I love him."

"So?" Evie asked, moving her arm and sitting up.

"I've never, ever, felt this way before. It's wonderful, it consumes my thoughts, I..." Mal rambled on passionately till she ran out of breath. "What I'm saying is, Evie, how do I make sure I never lose this feeling? I don't want to ever end up with as much hatred for the world as my mother possessed."

"Mal, I don't have an answer for everything. Love isn't something you can perfect," Evie closed her eyes and took a steady breath to hide her feelings on the matter. "Whatever you do, be honest with him. Go have fun on your date, don't worry so much about these things." Evie stood up and embraced her friend. "If he turns out to be a jerk in the future, just know as your best friend I'll hex him and his whole family for you."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Mal said.

"Ick," Evie wrinkled her nose, "You're vocab is starting to sound like theirs. _S_ _weet_ , what even is that atrocious concept?"

Giggling, Mal headed to the door, but then paused, remembering something. "Did you guys find anything?"

The room suddenly felt a lot more suffocating.

"Strong magical warding, to keep us from following a trail. The only being with that kind of power to get around it is the Trickster," Evie explained.

"When are we—or is it just...?"

"Jay and Carlos, but the boy of Aladdin's invited himself and his friend," Evie said with a groan.

"We're going to need a lot of magical energy for that teleportation? What time are we doing this? Tomorrow, I hope. I don't want to miss the fireworks, I feel like they could be the perfect end to the perfect day," Mal said dreamily causing Evie to gag.

"What a princess, you've become," Evie muttered. "And yes, tomorrow. Carlos' condition makes it impossible for us to do it tonight."

Mal tsked, "I'm going to go check out the festival, do you want to come with me?"

She wouldn't be very welcome after her earlier stunt and she could make Mal look evil. Her heart seized at the thought; her best-friend in the whole world was Mal, but with their different positions and alignments, they couldn't be seen with one another. Mal may not be aware of it yet, but Evie could already feel the divide drawing itself on the ground in front of them as they stood there.

"No thanks, I need my rest. I'm a little too unpracticed to be doing the spell back without some studying," Evie said and Mal frowned.

"I'll miss you! At least come out and try one of these deserts we've heard so much about over here," Mal said cheerily before slipping off.

"I wish I could Mal, I wish I could," Evie muttered.

…

 **End of the Chapter**

 **I stayed up a little to get you guys this chapter. Hopefully, seeing it in your alerts and emails makes you feel all a little bit better. Happy Friday!**

 **Request for Help:** On a side note, I would like to ask if anyone has ever wrote a smut scene? I need one for a story I'm working on for...something else...and I've well...Could someone PM me some pointers and maybe read over what I've got? God, I'm blushing at that, I feel like my computer is getting a virus from me trying to write smut XD.


End file.
